Right Now
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: Its time for Torrie and John to meet at the alter. While getting ready to say I Do, John and Torrie look back on their past shuch as,when they first met,the engagment,meeting the inlaws and everything a newlweds go through oh the big day.YOU'RE INVITED
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE THIS IS A NEW STORY IDEA I HAD, SOPLEASE ENJOY…AND I JUST WANTED YALL TO KNOW I FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEART.FINALLY!!! SO ONCE I FINISH ONE I ADD ONE SO HERE'S RIGHT NOW…**

**FULL PLOT: (I COULDN'T FIT THE WHOLE THING UNDER THE SUMMARY BAR.LOL.)BUT…FOLLOW JOHN AND TORRIE AS THEY GET READY TO SAY I DO. THEY LOOK BACK ON THE DAY THE MET, THEIR FIRST DATES, MEETING THE IN LAWS AND EVERYTHING NORMAL NEWLYWEDS GO THROUGH.**

"**Rise and shine Ms. Wilson for the last day, because today is the day you become Mrs. John Cena" Stacy replied with a smile jumping on Torrie's bed causing Torrie to smile a little.**

"**Stacy not now" Torrie blushed still tired from the craziness at her bachelorette party last night.**

**Last night:**

"**A toast ladies" Trish replied standing on the table "To our girl getting married tomorrow…Everyone say we love you Torrie!" **

"**We love you Torrie!" All the girls yelled and giggled**

"**And I hope you and John lives happily ever after" Trish finished as all the girls finished their drinks**

"**Aww, thanks ladies" Torrie replied smiling**

"**Oh, and as a tradition to mark your last day as a single women we have a little surprise for you" Stacy replied smiling sitting Torrie in a chair in the middle of the dance floor covering her eyes with a blindfold **

"**What is going on" Torrie asked as Trish began to tie her hands together so she couldn't take off the blindfold**

"**Now Torrie, if you told you it would ruin the surprise" Stacy smirked "Okay we are ready"**

"**Bring on the strippers" Candice yelled, as all the other girls smiled as three male dancers entered the room**

"**Strippers…NO WAY!" Torrie panicked struggling her way out the chair**

"**Torrie calm down this is your last night of freedom, because after tonight the only ass you are going to get to see is John's" Stacy replied laughing trying calm Torrie down **

"**Over here guys this is our bride" Micki smiled pointing at Torrie**

**The girls took the blindfold off of Torrie's eyes; bringing Torrie face to abs of three hot muscular guys in front of her, making Torrie shut her eyes.**

"**Torrie come on this is your night" Brooke replied with a smile as all the girls including Torrie enjoyed the show**

"**Come on Wilson its time to get up, the girls are waiting for us in the living room" Stacy replied coming back into the room with a bottle of water for Torrie**

"**Fine I am up" Torrie replied going into the bathroom**

"**Don't be so grumpy, you are getting married today, aren't you excited" Stacy asked fixing Torrie's bed**

"**Stace, I am very excited" Torrie replied coming out of the bathroom sitting on her bed with Stacy **

**Stacy smiled at Torrie who returned the gesture "Maybe I should call John, knowing him he might forget there's a wedding and sleep the whole day" Torrie picking up the phone.**

**Stacy laughed "Torrie relax" Stacy replied taking the phone out of Torrie's hand and hanging it back up "They will be okay, besides I just talk to Randy and he says he is on his way to wake John now" Stacy reassured**

"**Okay, let's go meet the girls"**

"**Okay Cena, 6:30, you got your extra thirty minutes now its time to get up" Randy yelled opening the window so that the sun shined on John's face**

"**Aww Man" John moaned rubbing his head**

**Randy laughed "I'll go get you some aspirin and a glass of water, meanwhile you get dress" Randy replied leaving the room as John just sat on his bed**

"**What's wrong?" Randy asked coming back into the room handing the supplies to John, who was just sitting on his bed in a daze.**

**John smiled and shook his head "This is my last day"**

"**Yep, your last day as a single man" Randy added**

"**No not that, even though that's true, this is my last day wondering if me and Torrie will ever be together to the end"**

"**Man, don't get so happy there is always divorce" **

"**Thanks Randy" John replied sarcastically taking the aspirin and going into the bathroom to change.**

"**Alright, the whole day is planned out, so all we have to do is watch the time and be in the right place at the right time" Randy yelled to John as he was still in the bathroom**

"**Okay, like what?" John asked coming out **

"**We will talk about everybody is on the porch waiting on you"**

"**Okay, I will be in there in a second, let me just call Torrie so she won't worry about us, knowing her she thinks we will sleep all day and miss the wedding"**

"**No, no way Cena, you know the rule it is bad luck to talk to a bride before the wedding" Randy replied hanging up the phone**

"**No it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" John corrected picking back up the phone**

"**Same thing" Randy shot back hanging up the phone again**

"**No its not" John replied picking the phone up again**

**Randy snatched the phone from John "Look Cena, this is my new rule no talking or seeing the bride before the wedding"**

"**Who are you?"**

"**The man with your phone in his pants" Randy smirked putting John's phone in his pants**

"**Nice" John sarcastically said "Fine I won't talk or see Torrie before we get to the alter" John agreed**

"**Good" Randy smiled taking John's phone out of his pants and trying to give it back**

**John looked "Keep it" John said as he and Randy walked outside meeting all the other guys who were there to prepare for the groom's part in the wedding**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA BUT YOUR REVIEWS WILL TELL ME IF I THOUGHT RIGHT.**

**THAT'S JUST A TASTE, OF WHAT'S COMING IN THIS STORY…I WAS THINKING OF PUTTING IN A FLASHBACK OF JOHN'S BACHELOR PARTY, BUT I DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO GET BORED WITH FLASHBACK'S SO I WILL SAVE IT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER…I THINK IT WILL BE ONE FLASHBACK PRE PERSON A CHAPTER.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: EVERYONE GETS THEIR DUTIES FOR THE DAY AND JOHN HAS A FLASHBACK OF THE DAY HE MET TORRIE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DECIDE TO PUT UP TWO CHAPTERS SO THAT YOU GUYS COULD GET INTO THE STORY MORE…**

**CHAPTER #2**

"**Look who it is" Marc yelled as he saw his cousin come outside**

"**What's up guys" John greeted sitting in a chair with a rag over is face**

"**I see all that drinking last night finally caught up with you" Jeff replied**

"**Man, why did yall let me drink so much?" John asked**

**All the guys laughed "Man please, we tried to stop you but you were like a machine" John's brother Matt Cena added**

"**So, its just coincidence that the groom is the only one with a hangover today" John asked taking the rag from over his face**

"**You're not the only one with a hangover Matt got pretty messed up too" Jeff said "speaking of which here he goes now" Jeff pointed as Matt pulled into the drive way**

"**Hey, guys sorry I'm late, my dinner from last night had a date with the toilet" Matt said sitting down "what did I miss"**

"**Nothing yet we are just about to start" Randy replied getting up in front **

"**Okay, tonight our buddy here is getting married, he was asked to be at the beach where the ceremony will be held at approximately 8:00 pm, between now 7:00 am and 7:00 pm 7:30 at the latest all our duties need to be done, now being the best man it is my job to get them done, now the reason you guys are here is to help me get it done"**

"**So in other words you want us to do your work while you just boss us around" John's other brother Dan added**

"**Exactly" Randy answered as all the guys looked at each other**

"**So here's the plan… Dan your mom and her side of the family plane is landing in about 30 minutes you have to pick them up and drop all the girls off at the Hawaiian beauty spa, that's where all of the girls will be at the time, the guys you can bring to the barbershop" Randy ordered as Dan nodded in agreement "Now Matt your dad and his side of the family is landing in about 45 minutes to an hour I am going to need you to do the same as your brother, can you handle that" Matt nodded looking at Randy.**

**John was just sitting there toning out as Randy continued to give orders to the other guys and thought about how his day was going to go because he was about to marry Torrie, a girl he meet when he was just seven years old…**

_**22 years ago…**_

"_**Now Mr. Cena have you learned your lesson**_

"_**Yes, Ms. Simpson I will not use anymore wrestling moves on Billy" seven year old John said**_

"_**Or" **_

"_**Or on any student" John finished**_

"_**Okay, John I hate to do this but you will have to sit with me in my classroom for the rest of recess"**_

"_**Awww" John wined as he sat at a table and out his head down**_

"_**Ms. Simpson" the principal of the school came into the classroom**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**We have a new student joining your class, it's a little girl**_

_**Hearing this John's head shot up, Ms. Simpson looked at John as a signal to put his head down and he did.**_

"**_This is Torrie Wilson, she just moved her from Idaho, she is seven and on a really high reading level, so you should have a lot of fun working with her, sensing that you like to read._**

**_Ms. Simpson smiled at Torrie who was hiding behind the principal's leg "Hi Torrie, do you want to come into the classroom"_**

_**Torrie smiled and nodded**_

"_**Where is everyone" Torrie shyly asked seeing only one student in the classroom**_

"_**Oh, I am going to get them from recess right now, I will be right back" Ms. Simpson replied leaving the room.**_

_**John slowly lifted his head to see if Ms. Simpson is around**_

"_**Hi" Torrie greeted with a smile**_

"_**Hi" John smiled back**_

"_**Why aren't you at recess" Torrie asked**_

"_**Oh, I got in trouble"**_

"_**What did you do?"**_

"_**I kind of used a wrestling move on somebody"**_

"_**Oh My God"**_

"_**Oh don't worry he didn't get hurt"**_

"_**No not that, I love wrestling, what move did you use" Torrie asked sitting in the chair at the table John was sitting at**_

"_**I tried to superplex a kid"**_

_**Torrie's mouth opened in excitement**_

"**_Wow I never met a girl that is into wrestling as I am"_**

"_**Are you kidding I love wrestling, especially Hulk Hogan" **_

_**John mouth widened "Hulk Hogan he's my favorite"**_

"_**Mines too" Torrie smiled**_

_**John and Torrie laughed**_

'_**Hey, you want to be my best friend forever" Torrie asked**_

"_**Sure, we could talk about wrestling all the time" John suggested**_

"_**Yeah"**_

"**_But one thing you have to promise"_**

"_**What's that?" Torrie asked**_

"**_When we get older you have to promise me you won't go to college and you will come join WWF with me"_**

"_**Hmm…Okay" Torrie agreed as her and John shook on it**_

"**John…JOHN"**

"**WHAT?" John snapped hearing somebody call his name out loud as he came out of his thoughts**

"**Do you here this man" Boog asked his brother**

"**What now?" John asked looking at Randy**

"**Get this… he wants me and Boog to go to the next island and pick up your brother Stephen, who he accidentally sent there" Jeff said**

**John looked at Randy who avoided eye contact with him "What?"**

"**What the island is only three and a half hours away" Randy explained**

"**THREE AND A HALF HOURS" Boog yelled as John and Jeff just looked at Randy**

"**I suggest you two get to riding" Randy said waving at them, Jeff and Marc looked at John**

**John sighed "Look I understand where you two are coming from but can you please do it…for me" John asked **

**Jeff and Boog looked at Randy "Where are the directions?" Jeff asked **

**Randy smiled "About time you came to your senses, here are the directions" Randy handed them a piece of paper**

"**Whoa, wait these are directions to a rent-a-boat" Boog replied reading the paper "Why do we need these" Jeff asked**

"**Oh, because the way you will get to the next island is by boat" Randy added**

"**BY BOAT" Jeff and Boog yelled **

"**THREE HOURS ON A BOAT" Jeff yelled**

"**Look we are in Hawaii, how in the hell did you think you were going to get there" Randy asked as John looked at him and shook his head. **

**Jeff and Boog sighed "Come on Jeff" Boog replied grabbing the keys as the two left.**

"**Now everyone else got yall duties yall should be gone too" Randy smirked as everyone went to do the duties they were assigned.**

**John looked at Randy and shook his head.**

"**Okay what's on the agenda today" Torrie replied as the girls finished there breakfast**

"**Wait, we have a little early wedding present we want to give you" Stacy replied pulling out a box**

"**Aww, you guys you shouldn't have, but I'm glad you did" Torrie smiled as she began to open her present**

"**It's from all of us" Trish replied as her and all the other girls smiled**

"**Oh My Gosh" Torrie smiled "This is too cute" **

"**You can where it all day, as we get ready for the wedding"**

**It was a white halter that read Future Mrs. Cena on the back in a light blue color and the light blue shorts read the same as the letters were in white.**

"**You guys, I am getting married" Torrie squealed as all the girls smiled**

"**Now go get changed because we have a full day ahead of us" Stacy replied as Torrie ran into her room.**

"**Okay what are we doing today" Candice asked**

"**Okay, we all are going to the Hawaiian beauty spa where we get our tan, nails, make-up and hair done there, then we meet at the beach house where we can get dress" Stacy explained**

"**What about Torrie's folks" Micki asked **

"**Oh, Brooke is picking Torrie's mom side of the family, and Christy is picking up Torrie's dad side of the family, after the divorce Torrie's folks don't even like to look at each other" Stacy explained the separate cars situation, and they are going to take all the men over where the guys will be and bring females to the spa with them" Stacy explained the day**

"**But, what about the wedding arrangements" Trish asked**

"**Oh, don't worry I stuck Randy with all that" Stacy replied calmly**

**All the girls looked at Stacy "DON'T WORRY" Candice yelled**

"**Yeah, Oh I set it up I just told him to pick up drop off that's all he have to do I made all the orders for him.**

**All the girls let out a sign of relieve**

"**Yeah, what do I look like counting on Randy to get orders in" Stacy replied as all the girls laughed and Torrie came out of her room in her Future Mrs. Cena outfit.**

"**Cute okay ladies we have to go" Stacy ordered as all the girls went out the house, Torrie stared "Stace you didn't" Torrie replied seeing a stretch hummer in front of the house they were staying at.**

**Stacy smiled "No I didn't, John did he got rented it just for us today" Stacy replied as all the girls loaded the hummer and headed to the beauty spa.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**CHAPTER #3: EVERYONE CONTINUED TO PREPARE…WE HAVE A LITTLE PROBLEM WITH THE CAKE, AND TORRIE TELLS THE GIRLS HOW JOHN PROPOSED TO HER AS A FLASHBACK…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THIS TIME AND THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY, ALSO THE PEOPLE WHO JUST READ IT, I WILL TRY AND KEEP IT COMING...SO PLEASE ENJOY " **

**OH ONE QUESTION WHO SAW JOHN CENA GET PUNK'D YESTERDAY.LOL.**

**CHAPTER #3**

"**Torrie, looks like John left you a letter" Trish smirked seeing an envelope with Torrie's name on it.**

**Torrie smiled taking the letter and reading it to herself**

"**Come on Tor, read it out loud" Stacy asked with a smile**

"**No it's private"**

"**AWW, COME ON" all the girls yelled at Torrie trying to get her to read the letter aloud**

"**Okay, okay, it says…**

**_Dear my future wife, _**

**_Today is your day we say I DO! But, before we do that we have a full day ahead of us, and I want you to go out an do anything you want all on me, let this stretch hummer be just the taste of what you can get, enjoy your last day as a Wilson because I can't wait for you to join my family and be a true Cena. See you at the alter…_**

_**-John**_

"**Awwww!"All the girls smiled**

"**Tor that is too sweet, you are marrying a good man" Ashley said taking a sip of her wine they had in the Hummer**

"**Yeah, I am so lucky" Torrie blushed smiling at the letter John sent her "You think this is sweet, did I tell you how he proposed"**

_**5 months ago: July 24, 2006**_

"_**John this day has just been amazing it is one of the best birthday's I've ever had, and its all thanks to you" Torrie replied kissing John as they were driving from the restaurant. **_

"**_Well, you're turning 29 you deserve a special birthday, a special birthday for a special girl" John smiled_**

_**Torrie looked at him and smiled**_

"_**But it's not over yet" John smirked**_

"_**It's not?" Torrie asked **_

"_**Nope"**_

"**_Let me see…we did a movie, a romantic dinner, and moonlight walk on the beach what else do you have planned for me?"_**

"_**It's a surprise"**_

"_**Surprise…no John you know I hate surprises" Torrie replied looking at the smirk on John's face**_

_**John looked at her "I'm pretty sure you'll like this one" John smiled as he continued driving**_

_**Torrie just sat back, anticipated to see what John had in store for her.**_

"_**John just tell me you know I hate waiting" Torrie begged**_

"_**Tor relax we are here" John replied pulling into a parking lot**_

_**Torrie smile soon became a frown "A club"**_

"_**Yep"**_

"_**So my big surprise is a party?" Torrie getting out of the car**_

_**John smirked and nodded "Come on"**_

_**Torrie took a deep breath and smiled "I love it" Torrie lied "I just thought the way you were talking, it was something more"**_

"_**Look the surprise isn't over" John replied opening the door for Torrie**_

_**Torrie mouth opened "What is this?" Torrie asked seeing all of her and John's family members in formal wear and standing up**_

"_**This is your surprise" John said**_

_**Torrie looked at him "Your family and my family is the surprise" Torrie asked looking at her boyfriend with a strange look**_

_**John nodded "Yep" John replied acting normal as everyone in the room smiled except Torrie who was clueless as of what was going on.**_

"_**Oh, there is this one thing I forgot" John replied turning to Torrie so that they were face to face**_

"**_Oh, yeah another surprise" Torrie said sarcastically looking at John_**

_**John laughed at Torrie's remark as he grabbed her hand and got on one knee**_

_**Torrie took a deep breath**_

"**_Torrie we've know each other for 22 years, and we have been dating 2 of those years, and I have been dieing to ask you this questions for more than that and now that I have the chance to, I am not going to miss out. When we were seven we made a promise to remain best friends forever, but we are now 29 years old and I think we should change that up a little and make it to be husband and wife forever" John said as Torrie's heart continued to throb_**

**_John laughed and continued "What I am trying to say is will you marry me?"_**

"**Awww" all the girls smiled as Torrie finished the story**

"**That does not sound like John Cena" Micki smiled "That is so sweet"**

"**Yeah, I know" Torrie agreed, but he can be romantic when he wants to be"**

"**Oh we are here" Stacy replied as the driver was pulling into the Hawaiian beauty spa.**

"**John, we have to go!" Randy yelled at John whose head was in the toilet**

"**Fine, I think I'm done anyway" John replied wiping his mouth and coming out of the bathroom "Where are we going"**

"**We have to go to the barbershop, everyone is going to be their when they get done running their errands" Randy explained as him and John got into the car**

"**You mean running your errands…remind me if I go through this again, to pick another best man"**

**Randy rolled his eyes "Hold that thought" Randy said as him phone rung "hello"**

"**Yo Randy, this is Marc"**

"**What's up Marc, did you get the cake?" Randy asked**

"**You said the order was under Stacy's name right" Marc asked**

"**Yeah, that's what she told me"**

"**Well, we have a little situation" Marc said**

"**What is it?" Randy asked as John was listening on their conversation**

"**Where do I start, first off it's one layer, second it's a birthday cake, and third it reads Happy Birthday Taylor" Marc explained the description of the cake**

"**WHAT! Are you sure that's the right cake" Randy asked as John looked at him**

"**That's what I am asking you, are sure it's not it's not under anyone else's name or something"**

"**No Stacy specifically said it was under her name" Randy reassured**

"**Well, I don't know what to do; I doubt this is the bakery's mistake, I mean how do you mistake a wedding cake for a birthday cake, how do you mistake Torrie for Taylor" Marc asked**

"**Oh, so are you blaming me"**

"**Look man I'm not blaming anybody, I am just saying you need to call Stacy and make sure it's under her name"**

"**Fine, Fine, I will call her you stay there" Randy replied hanging up the phone**

**Randy look at John "John it's a prob…"**

**John interrupted him "I don't want to know" John said putting the seat back and relaxing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**CHAPTER #3: WE WILL FIGURE OUT THAT CAKE ISSUE AS TORRIE AND JOHN'S FAMILY FINALLY GET TO HAWAII, INCLUDING JOHN AND TORRIE'S SIX YEAR OLD DAUGHTER ALEXA…AND JOHN HAS A FLASHBACK ON THE DAY HE FOUND OUT TORRIE WAS PREGNANT.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**So what's the problem?" Randy asked entering the bakery where Marc was**

"**I already told you the problem" Marc replied pointing to the cake "Did you call Stacy to make sure"**

"**No, no, no it is worst I thought…Ma'am are you sure there is not another Stacy on the list" Randy asked the baker in front of him**

"**No it's just one Stacy" the baker replied looking on the list**

**Marc looked at Randy**

"**What?"**

"**What are we going to do now?" Marc replied**

"**I don't know, I have to get to the barbershop…look call Stacy and make sure" Randy replied as Marc shook his head and rolled his eyes**

"**Is everything settled" John asked as Randy got back into the car "I'm not sure yet" Randy answered driving off **

**Meanwhile:**

"**Hey dad…hey everybody" Matt replied to his dad's side of the family**

"**Hey son how's it going" John Sr. replied as he and the rest of the family greeted Matt**

"**Its going good, now listen all the women the other limo is going to take you to the spa where Torrie and all the other girls are, and the men are coming with me we are going to meet John and the others at the barbershop" Matt ordered as everyone got into the limo's**

**Back at the spa:**

"**You guys I am so nervous" Torrie replied as she was getting her special massage**

"**Yeah I am excited for you too" Stacy smiled as she was getting her nails done, as all the other girls smiled**

"**Stace your phone is ringing" Candice replied hearing the phone next to her ring**

"**Can you answer it, I can't get up" Stacy nicely asked**

"**Hello" Candice replied **

"**Hey Stace" Marc replied on the other end of the phone**

"**This is Candice, what's up Marc"**

"**Oh, Hey can you ask Stacy what name did she put the cake under" Marc asked**

"**Stace, Marc wants to know what name is the cake is under" Candice replied walking over to Stacy handing her the phone**

"**It should be under Torrie" Stacy answered**

"**I knew Randy was stupid, okay Stace thanks" Marc replied hanging up the phone and going back it the bakery**

"**Is everything okay" Torrie asked**

"**Yeah, we will not let anything bad happen today" Candice replied**

"**HEY GIRLS" Christy replied as she walked through the door with a few other ladies from Torrie's dad side of the family, that greeted Torrie**

"**Is Brooke back yet" Christy asked sitting down**

"**There she is now" Candice replied seeing a limo pull into the car parking lot**

"**Hey everybody, we have more gorgeous ladies" Brooke replied happily coming into the spa**

"**Mommy, mommy" a little girl came into the spa running to Torrie with open arms**

"**Hey baby" Torrie replied to her six year old daughter Alexa "I missed you"**

"**I missed you too" Alexa replied not wanting to let Torrie go**

**At the barbershop:**

"**So it's the big day" John's barber Big D replied as he was trimming John's hair**

"**Yeah, one of the most important days of my life" John replied**

"**Can you think of a happier and scarier day" Big D replied that left Jon thinking**

"**Actually I can" John thought**

_**7 years ago**_

"_**Torrie, get up its time to hit the road" John replied coming out of the bathroom in just a towel**_

"_**I don't feel like it" Torrie wined as John put on his boxers and picked her up out of bed "I don't feel good"**_

"_**What's wrong" John replied hugging Torrie**_

_**Torrie was about to say something but rand to the bathroom instead**_

"_**Torrie you are scaring me, you having been throwing up all for the past three days" John replied holding Torrie hair back as she was letting it all go**_

"_**I don't know" Torrie replied getting up as John helped her wipe her face**_

"_**Are you going or do you want me to tell Mr. McMahon you are sick" John asked**_

"_**No, I'll go, I think I'm okay" Torrie replied turning on the shower as John gave her a kiss and walked out the bathroom**_

_**Later at the arena:**_

"_**Hey sweetie" Melina replied as she saw Torrie walked through the door "Are you okay you look horrible"**_

"_**I feel horrible" Torrie replied laying on the couch in the girls dressing room**_

"_**What's wrong" Melina asked feeling Torrie's forehead**_

"_**I have no ides, I have just been throwing up like crazy for the past three days" Torrie answered**_

"_**Well, is it a virus, food poisoning, pregnancy" Melina asked catching Torrie attention**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**It's a possibility" Melina replied**_

"_**No, No it can't be" Torrie replied getting off the couch**_

"_**Torrie sweetie relax, it may not be true…like when's the last time you and John had sex"**_

_**Torrie shook her head "I don't remember" **_

"_**Look I don't have to be in the ring until the next hour, you and john are the main event… let's just go get a test and see" Melina replied**_

_**Torrie took a deep breathe "okay"**_

"**John, hello" John Sr. replied snapping John out of his trance**

"**Oh, hey dad" John replied getting up and greeting his dad, and other family members**

"**Today's the day" John's dad replied as John sat back into the barber chair to get his face shaved and continuing his thoughts**

"_**This is so nerve racking" Torrie replied pacing back and forward waiting for her results to come back**_

"_**Torrie baby relax" Melina replied reading the manual**_

_**(ding):**_

_**Torrie jumped hearing the buzzer go off**_

"_**Do you want me to look, for you" Melina asked a scared Torrie**_

"_**Please" Torrie answered as she closed her eyes**_

"_**Congratulations" Melina replied looking at the test**_

"_**Congratulations, good that means I'm not pregnant" Torrie with a little smile **_

"_**Well, I guess I was looking for the opposite of congratulations, because its positive" Melina giving the test to Torrie who had an upset expression on her face as she took it and walked at the locker room**_

"_**Hey baby I been looking all over for you, where have you been" John replied as he finally caught up with Torrie "Hey I went and got you some medicine to make you feel better" John replied handing her the medicine he had**_

"_**Thanks" Torrie replied looking down**_

"_**What's wrong" John asked seeing Torrie about to cry**_

"_**Huh, oh nothing" Torrie replied holding back tears**_

"_**Yes it is" John disagreed**_

"_**John don't you think I would know if something is wrong with me" Torrie snapped before walking away**_

"_**Wait, what I did" John asked running and catching up with Torrie**_

_**Torrie took a deep breathe "Nothing, you didn't do anything" Torrie said calmly**_

"_**So you good" John asked**_

"_**Great" Torrie answered forcing a smile**_

"_**Good, because our air time has moved up we have to be to the ring in like 5 minutes, John replied grabbing Torrie and running to the curtain**_

"_**Is that all you think of, your career… wrestling" Torrie snapped again and not making any sense to John "What about me what about our baby…Did you ever think a ring is not a safe place for our baby" Torrie yelled holding her stomach **_

"_**Whoa, what baby…you pregnant" John asked Torrie who just remember what she burted out**_

"_**Yeah, I'm sorry" Torrie apologized**_

"_**Sorry, baby this is great" John replied hugging Torrie, who was shocked**_

"_**You're happy"**_

"_**Yeah…aren't you?" John asked**_

_**Torrie thought for a second "Yeah I guess this will be great" Torrie replied hugging John**_

"**John what is with you?" Dan replied**

"**Huh, oh what do you mean" John asked snapping out of his trance once again**

"**I been trying to get your for like two straight minutes, to tell you we're here" Dan replied walking to an empty barber chair**

"**You have been daydreaming all day" Matt jumped into the conversation**

"**Oh, I was just thinking about Alexa, is she here" John replied finally getting out of the chair since he was done**

"**Oh she is with the girls, but she told me to give you this" Dan replied pulling a piece of paper from his pocket, it took her forever to write it" Dan laughed giving John the piece paper which he open to see it was a red shaped heart that read**

"_**Dear daddy, I love you very much and I miss you a lot love Alexa"**_

**And all John had in return was a smile**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER…WE HAVE A LITTLE GIRLS TALK IN THE SPA, AND TORRIE REFLECTS ON THE DAY SHE MET JOHN'S MOM.**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY EVERY BODY GUESS WHO'S BACK…LOL…I KNOW SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE QUITE UPSET WITH ME AND I CAN'T BLAME YOU, I LEFT YA'LL HANGIN FOR A WHOLE YEAR AND I'M SORRY. I'VE BEEN SO TIED UP, WITH SCHOOL, AND EXTRA THINGS IN MY LIFE BUT I'M BACK! **

**BUT BEFORE I CONTINUE MY STORIES I HAVE A QUESTION FOR EVERYONE. WHO ALL IS STILL INTRESTED IN THEM? I WOULD LOVE TO CONTINUE WRITING FOR YOU ALL BUT IF NOBODY'S INTRESTED THEN, I WON'T DO IT.**

**SO PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR A PERSONAL REPLY OR E-MAIL FOR THIS STORY AND OTHERS TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD READ IT IF I CONTINUE TO WRITE!! PLEASE BE HONEST!!**

**LUV YALL,**

**P.S. THE STORIES THAT GETS MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE SO PLEASE TELL A FRIEND TO TELL A FRIEND.LOL…**


End file.
